


A Protected Spark Loves Even Harder

by FoundSomeRoses



Series: Two Bots, One Spark [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boyfriends, Crying, Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, It was just a nightmare, It wasn't real, Kissing, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Nicknames, Nightmare Comfort, Nightmares, Romance, Safety, Soft Blitzwing, Sparkmates, Sweet, Vulnerable Bumblebee, so sweet you might get a cavity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoundSomeRoses/pseuds/FoundSomeRoses
Summary: He saw Blitzwing lying grey and lifeless, and he couldn't do anything to save him. He felt sick as the tears poured down his cheeks..."Hey, Bumblebee... Wake up!"
Relationships: BlitzBee, Blitzwing/Bumblebee
Series: Two Bots, One Spark [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760041
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	A Protected Spark Loves Even Harder

**Author's Note:**

> I'm glad you enjoyed the angst, but a bish couldn't keep my baby in pain.

Bumblebee felt a surge of heat attack his spark, and he started to kick and scream, not wanting to leave Blitzwing’s side.

“No! _Let me go!”_ But Bulkhead was too strong... and through the tears, Bumblebee could see Blitzwing’s blurry form, still unmoving, getting further and further from his reach..

  
  


**“Bumblebee..?”**

  
  


“Blitzwing! No-! I don’t... _I don’t want to leave you!”_

**“Hey- Bumblebee-! Wake up!”**

  
  


Bumblebee’s optics snapped open. He sat up, his body tense. The pounding of his spark sent a painful pulse through his audials. He was looking forwards, but he couldn’t _see_ anything, the image of Blitzwing’s motionless body burnt into his vision...

He moved his servos up to his helm and shook his head.

  
  


“Ah- _no!_ **Blitzwing-!”**

  
  


“Hey! Whoa, _whoa-”_ Bumblebee felt a pair of servos grip his shoulders, shaking him away from his trance. “Bee? **Are you okay?”**

  
  


Bumblebee felt the deafening sound of rushing energon in his helm start to fade. He looked up, his face painfully blue and optics blurry.

  
  


“Blitz... Blitzwing-!?”

  
  


Blitzwing rubbed his servos over Bumblebee’s shoulders, never daring to break their shared gaze. The triple changer’s face was tight with worry, and he leaned forwards, his voice somehow both stern and gentle.

  
  


“Hey- hey.. Everything’s alright now.. I’ve _got you,_ Bumblebee, I’ve got you... **I woke you up because it sounded like you were having a really bad nightmare..”**

  
  


Bumblebee ran a servo over his helm, his vents aching, unable to control his breaths.

He placed his servos on Blitzwing’s arms, then his shoulders, his neck, his cheeks... 

  
  


He... _he was there…_

  
  


His scarlet optics were as breathtaking as ever, accentuated by the darkness of the room... Bumblebee’s room- _their room-_ safe in the Autobot’s base.

Bumblebee could feel the soft fabric of the sheets and pillows around them, and Blitzwing was so _warm..._

  
  


He was **home...**

He...

  
  


“Blitz...?” Bumblebee murmured, trying and failing to blink the tears away.

  
  


Blitzwing smiled, moving a digit to wipe his partners cheek.

  
  


“Hi.”

Bumblebee froze. It was like the air had returned to his vents, but he still couldn’t breathe. Coolant started to pour down his cheeks, and he let out of strangled gasp.

  
  


**“Frag...** I feel like I’m gonna...” Bumblebee clamped a servo over his intake, hunching his shoulders, every cable and plate of his frame aching.

  
  


Blitzwing moved a servo to rub the trembling bots back, desperately trying to soothe the sick feeling away from him.

  
  


“Shh... Alright, come here, it’s okay... _Breathe,_ Bee, I’ve got you...” Blitzwing gently moved the side of Bumblebee’s cheek, their optics locking in a tense gaze. “Frag, what was that nightmare _about?”_

  
  


Bumblebee moved his servo enough to speak, the disgusting sensation in his tanks beginning to fade.

  
  


“Blitzwing, can you hold me...?” 

  
  


Blitzwing seemed to melt at Bumblebee’s request, sighing lightly and pulling him into his lap.

  
  


_“Of course_ I can hold you.. come here...”

  
  


He wrapped his arms around him tightly, resting his chin on his helm. Bumblebee couldn’t stop the tears anymore as he nuzzled his face against Blitzwing’s chassis. The sensation caused the triple changer to chuckle, and he moved to kiss the smaller bot’s forehead. But the shift made Bumblebee grip onto him even harder..

  
  


“Blitzwing... don’t let go... **please...”**

“I’m not letting go, Bumbles... I promise...”

  
  


Bumblebee felt a jolt in his spark. 

  
  


_‘Bumbles...’_

**Primus,** _that_ was a nickname Blitzwing only ever used in the most intimate of moments... or when he was determined to make Bumblebee laugh.

  
  


And it worked. It was so stupidly **cute...** he couldn’t stop himself from laughing, the vibrations sending a weird feeling through his tight chassis.

  
  


“There’s my little bee...” Blitzwing murmured. “Frag, you’re shaking so much... what _happened_ in that nightmare?”

  
  


Bumblebee gripped onto Blitzwing tighter as images of the disgusting dream flashed in his head...

  
  


Megatron’s looming shadow, the strangling feeling that felt all too real... The sickly sight of dripping energon, the jolts of electricity from Blitzwing’s wounds... The way he went cold and heavy and colourless in his arms...

  
  


“I...” Bumblebee shuddered, burying his face in his neck. “I lost you, Blitzwing...”

  
  


Blitzwing blinked, placing a servo on the smaller bot’s waist.

  
  


“...You... _lost_ me..? Hummel, what do you mean..?”

  
  


Bumblebee’s optical ridge grew tighter, and his arms stiffened around Blitzwing’s shoulders.

  
  


“You... offlined...” his voice was muffled, and he felt Blitzwing tense up. He ran his digits over Bumblebee’s body, taking his tiny servos in his own.

  
  


“What..? I... **I** **_offlined..?”_ **

  
  


Bumblebee nodded, turning his helm downwards.

  
  


“The Autobots were... were fighting the Decepticons. And- And you tried to protect me from Megatron... and you got hurt, and _I couldn’t save you...”_

  
  


Blitzwing moved both servos to Bumblebee’s cheeks, tilting his helm up to look into his optics. 

  
  


“Hey, **hey,** slow down... Bee, listen to me, okay? _It wasn’t real-_ **It was just a nightmare.”** He leaned to press their helms together gently. “I’m here, see? We’re both safe. We’re in your room. Megatron isn’t here... No one’s fighting..”

  
  


“I...” Bumblebee sighed, his voice still shaky and his body still painful. “...okay..”

  
  


Blitzwing pulled the minibot closer, and there was the familiar whizzing of metal as he started to place kisses all over his face. Random’s scarlet smile widened, as Blitzwing revelled in the tiny giggles he was able to get out of the yellow bot.

He slowed down for a second, and took a hold of Bumblebee’s chin, before pressing their dermas together.

  
  


_Primus, Blitzwing’s kisses were so warm..._

  
  


“My sweet Bumblebee...” he murmured, when the two of them reluctantly had to break apart for air. Bumblebee smiled, wiping his servos over his cheeks.

  
  


“Y’know... you... you offlined Megatron in my dream..”

  
  


Blitzwing pulled back, a jolt surging through his spark as he switched back to Icy.

  
  


“I... I did?”

  
  


“Y...yeah... to protect me.”

  
  


Blitzwing stayed still, a pensive look on his face.. Then, another switch, and Random’s features filled with pride as he began to laugh.

  
  


“You really think I could offline Megatron? **Hm...”**

  
  


Bumblebee gripped the triple changer’s arms, his face growing tight with worry.

  
  


_“D-Don’t get any ideas!”_

  
  


Blitzwing paused, and as Icy’s soft expression graced his face again, he leaned forwards gently.

  
  


“Hey, hey... I was joking, Bee...”

  
  


The tension in Bumblebee’s body faded, and he hid his face in Blitzwing’s shoulder.

  
  


“I’m so scared of losing you... I know at this point the Autobots are okay with you being around, but... what about the Decepticons? If Megatron, or- or Starscream, or- _any_ of the others found out... What if they actually _did_ try to hurt you?”

  
  


Blitzwing gripped onto Bumblebee’s wrists firmly.

  
  


“Bumblebee...”

  
  


Frag, now there were tears spilling down the minibot’s cheeks again.

  
  


“I don’t want to lose you Blitzwing... I love you... _I love you...”_

  
  


**“Bumblebee.”** Blitzwing’s firm voice snapped him out of his dizzy trance, and he looked up, glistening blue optics meeting the triple changers intense red. “...I love you too. I love you so **_fragging_ ** much... And I promise, we’re both fine. _I’m going to keep you safe..._ Okay?”

  
  


And Bumblebee nodded.

  
  


“Okay... and- and I’m going to keep _you_ safe, too!”

  
  


Blitzwing smiled, placing a tender kiss on his partner's helm.

  
  


“Thank you, Bumbles...”

  
  


Bumblebee felt his face begin to flush at the sound of the cutesy nickname again, and he pushed Blitzwing on his arm.

  
  


_“Blitz...”_

  
  


Blitzwing smirked, pulling the minibot in tighter.

  
  


_Switch._

  
  


**“Ohh,** I’m sorry, should I not call you that?” Random’s mischievous optics glinted as he pulled Bumblebee closer. “My _cute,_ sweetie, _honey pie..._ Honey Bunches of Love... _My little bee..._ My cute little Autobot... my _cutie pie~_ **MY BUMBLES~”**

  
  


_“Stop-!_ Stop it!” Bumble felt his entire body grow hot from the nicknames and the kisses and the squeezing of Blitzwing’s arms. The two of them started to laugh, holding onto each other like they were never going to let go. The laughing only stopped when they fell into a kiss, and they still fit together perfectly, even when they were both smiling..

  
  


Blitzwing ran a servo over Bumblebee’s helm, switching back to Icy and lowering his voice.

  
  


“Lie down with me, okay, Hummel? You need to go back to recharging.”

  
  


Bumblebee stiffened up.

  
  


“I’m _scared_ to recharge again... what if I have another nightmare..?”

  
  


Blitzwing smiled softly.

  
  


“You **won’t.** And if you do, I’ll be right here to wake you up and save you from it. Okay?”

  
  


“Okay...”

  
  


“Rest your helm on my chassis, Bee... **listen to my spark.”**

  
  


And Bumblebee did just that…

  
  


Blitzwing’s spark...

Mm... it was _there…_

  
  


And it was one of Bumblebee’s favourite sounds.

  
  
  


“Goodnight, Blitz..”

  
  


Blitzwing placed one final kiss on top of Bumblebee’s helm, before he fell back onto his pillow, one servo wrapped around the minibot’s waist, the other on his back.

  
  


“Goodnight, my love...”

  
  


And as Bumblebee drifted off, not a single bad thought _dared_ enter his processor. All he could picture was Blitzwing…

  
  


His smile... his strong arms... the way his kisses felt...

  
  


He thought of all the moments they’d shared together... and all the new moments they’d share when they woke up.


End file.
